Cosas en común
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: - no tengo nada común con el/ella- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo... Crossover SCC y YuGiOh merezco un RW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer:** los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

* * *

Prologo

que tienen en común dos chicos totalmente diferentes?...

que quien en común una chica que es toda 'maldad' a un ser de luz?

que tienen en común una maestra de cartas mágicas a un aun duelista de cartas de moustros?

que tienen en común un antiguo Faraón enviado a proteger a una reencarnación de una Diosa que resulta ser ella?

y mas importante que tienen en común una Maestra de cartas y un Rey de los Juegos?

si le preguntas a ella te dirá:

' ** _yo no tengo nada en común con ese niño mimado_** '

si le preguntas a el te dirá:

' _ **ella es mi protegida no "puedo" y no tendré nada en común con ella**_ '

pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, estos dos chicos tengan mas cosas en ' _común_ ' de lo que piensan y logran admitir...

-continuara?-

* * *

N/a: ya lo se no dejo de sacar historias y no las termino, pero en mi defensa ya estan en camino en salir

*Ladrona de tu corazon

*La venganza es un platillo

y para los que leyeron ¿de Julieta a Cerusita Roja? si abra continuación la estoy escribiendo.

este fic lo hago por el 20 aniversario de Yugioh, por que me en-cata y sobre todo estoy loca para fabricar semejante Crossover entres sakura CC este fic.

como siempre espero su Rw.

a es verdad este fic sera publicado en Sakura CC y ya despues lo parare a su respectivas categorías (casi no hacen caso a los Crossover)

Att: Roxelana Li


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer:** los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

 **Summary:** ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que tambien hay alguien que los une.

¿que pueden tener en común estas dos personas que son dos polos apuestos?

y más importante ¿que los une y que es ese lazo?

* * *

 **No digas poco en muchas palabras, sino mucho en pocas palabras-Pitágoras**

* * *

 **capitulo I**

 **dos vidas desiguales...**

 **Que tienen en común?**

En un continente llamado Asia existía un país llamado Japón, en este se encontraba su capital Tokyo y cerca de ella existe un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda.

En este pequeño pueblo habitaba una chica de extraordinario poder mágico.

Aquella chica por la 'comunidad mágica' era conocido como 'Card Mistress' ella era la elegida por Clow Reed o Clow Li (uno de los magos mas poderosos que aya pisado la tierra) para cuidar de sus creaciones mágicas, las cuales eran 53 cartas mágicas u 2 guardianes.

Aquella chica a la edad de 8 años había despertado su poder mágico y con eso despertado a las cartas y guardianes de estas, dejándolas libres por 'error' para después capturarlas.

A la edad de 9 años ella se convirtió en la dueña y señora de las castas y sus guardianes. Viviendo en solo dos años las mas grandes aventuras, la primera capturando-las y la segunda cambiándolas a su poder en el proceso conoció el rechazó del amor platónico, el consuelo de un amigo, la partida de amigas y la soledad, el adiós y el regreso de un amor correspondido que 'juraba ser eterno'.

Aquella chica de no mas de 16 años era uno de los seres mas poderosos que existían sobre el mundo pero también uno de los mas frágiles aunque ella demostrará lo contrario.

Esa chica era Sakura kinomoto o mejor dicho Elizabet Hiragizawa.

El era un ex-faraón que para salvar al mundo tuvo que dar su vida y sellar su alma en un lugar llamado 'el rompecabezas del milenio' este era una pirámide hecha de pequeñas piezas echas de oro puro nadie en cinco mil años puedo armar, había una leyenda que decía que si lograbas armar dicho artículo este le concedería un deseo al que lo armase, nadie pudo arma lo hasta que un chico que curiosamente tenia las mismas características de dicho faraón armo el rompecabezas y con eso llevó a que el y sus amigos junto con el espíritu de aquel faraón salvaran el mundo incontables veces, a través de un juego llamado 'duelo de moustros'.

El rompecabezas del milenio solo era un articulo mas y que hacia conjunto con otros 6 formando los 7 artículos del milenio, te artículos hechos de oro puro, cada uno tenia un enorme y oscuro poder, algunos estaban resguardados por protectores, otros.

Dichos artículos tenían el poder para que un oscuro y peligroso juego regresara y destruyera el mundo 'el juego de las sombras' y/o el 'reino de las sombras' eran los jugos que debían evitar que resurgieran.

Los 7 artículos eran.

El _Rompecabezas del Milenio/Puzzle Milenario_ , el cual contiene el alma del Faraón. Éste permite detectar las cartas de los _Dioses egipcios_ y controlarlos, además de poder liberar las almas encerradas y de controlar los poderes oscuros. actual portador: Yugi Moto y Yugi Yami

Dos: El _Collar del Milenio/Collar Milenario_ permite ver el pasado y el futuro. actual portadora: Ishizu Ishtar

Tres: El _Ojo del Milenio/Ojo Milenario_ puede leer la mente de otras personas, guardar las almas en cartas vacías y ver la oscuridad del corazón. Actual portador Maximillion Pegasus

Cuatro: La _Sortija del Milenio/Anillo Mlienario_ : puede detectar inmensa maldad en los alrededores. También es el único artículo capaz de encontrar, a manera de radar, otros _Artículos del Milenio_. Puede convocar seres del Reino de las Sombras sin estar en un duelo. actual portador: Ryo Bakura

Cinco: El _Cetro del Milenio/Centro Milenario_ permite controlar la mente de otras personas. Además, puede sellar monstruos en lápidas de piedra. Actual portador: Marik Ishtar

Sexto: La _Llave del Milenio/Llave Milenaria_ tiene la capacidad de volver invisible al que lo utiliza. También puede ver las intenciones de las personas, explora sus mentes y detecta a los monstruos oscuros. Actual portador: Shadi

Séptimo: La _Balanza del Milenio/Balanza Milenaria_ tiene el poder de juzgar las almas de las personas y también sirvió en el antiguo Egipto para la Fusión de portador: Shadi

Todos los artículos tenían un símbolo grabado por igual y este era una especie de ojo.

El faraón tuvo que pelear contra algunos para calmar el poder de aquellos artículos corrompidos, para así descansar.

Conforme pasaron los retos para la ultima batalla este descubrió que era uno de los faraones del antiguo Egipto y a base de eso pudo saber que hacer para que su alma fuera liberada y eso yebo a que recordara su verdadero nombre y este era Atem.

Al final de derrotar a cada enemigo que le pusieron enfrente tubo un último duelo, un duelo que definiría su se quedaba enserado cinco mil años mas o su espíritu era liberado, y el que ayudaría al Faraón era el mismo ser que le presto su cuerpo, con el que compartió mete, y que era una luz en la oscuridad para el, esa persona fue el mismo que armo el rompecabezas del milenio despertando-lo y con eso llevándolo con el a sus aventuras.

El duelo se llevo acabo y el chico gano dando a él Faraón la libertad que deseaba y con eso tambien se destruyeron los 7 artículos del milenio.

Con dos vidas tan distintas...

¿Cómo es que dos personas se conocieran y como este iba a proteger a aquella niña que tenia mas de una herida en su corazón?

¿que era lo que tenían en común estas dos almas?

* * *

 **Sakura.**

 _Camino por la escuela todo me parece aburrido._

 _Camino 3 pasos mas y escucho a las porristas gritar. Menuda tontería, ellas solo buscan con quien acostarse._

 _Camino un tramo mas y oigo como el entrenador de los equipos de fútbol y basquetbol grita dando órdenes a los capitanes de los equipos para que estos controlen a sus respectivos equipos y hagan lo que el quiere._

 _Camino un tramo mas y escucho el coro y empiezo a correr, pues esa voz me revienta el hígado **NO soporto oír a Daidouji cantar** , su canto destroza mis oídos. _

_Llego a salvo a la entrada y veo aun mujer y decido ignorar la._

-sakura Kinomoto, que es esa manera de ignorar a las personas- _reclama aquella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos violeta, más sin embargo la ignoro y sigo mi camino. Pero ella es necia igual que su hija y me sostiene del brazo._ -te estoy hablando sakura.

-en primer lugar, mi nombre es Elizabet, Elizabet Hiragizawa y en segundó lugar no tengo que hacerle caso a extraños- _se que estoy mintiendo, la conozco se que ella es Daidouji Tsunomi, mamá de Tomoyo. Tambien se que ella es prima en primer grado de mi madre Nadeshiko._

-pero si tu me conoces- _me dice esa mujer, puedo notar que esta sorprendida._

-déjala mamá, ella ya no es sakura.- _dice una voz a mis espaldas y la reconozco es Tomoyo._

-Tomoyo, ¿que quieres decir? - _dice la mujer refiriéndose a su hija y yo estoy dispuesta a marcharme de ahí púes no quiero un interrogatorio -¿Porque ella no es sakura?_

-le voy a decir una cosa señora, no le busque tres pies al gato pues le encontrara 4.- _sonrió tan enigmáticamente como puedo, una ventaja que e ganado al vivir tanto tiempo con Eriol._

-pequeña Carezo, ¿donde estabas?- _hablando del rei de roma, mi querido "hermanito" ha venido a mi rescate._

-Eriol, aquí solo que esta señora me confundió con alguien más.- _le respondo ignorando a las Daidouji._

-hola, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, hermano de Elizabet.- _dice Erio. y besa la mano de Tsunomi, típico alago ingles._

-mucho gusto, Daidouji Tsunomi.

-bueno nos vamos, ¿Eriol nos vamos?.- _mientras mas lejos este de esa familia mejor para mi._

-claro. Hasta pronto. _-_ _se despide Eriol y ambos nos bamos dejando a las Daidoji._

 _Caminamos un par de casas en silenció hasta..._

-sabes que todos los que te conocen como Sakura. Trataran de hablarte y hacerte volver...

\- pero por más que traten no podrán y es mejor que lo entiendan de una vez por todas...

* * *

 **yugi**

~ **sueño** ~

 **-no llores-** _oigo que un voz me dice y levanto mi rostro para verla_

 _- **no llores, yugi, yo te prometo que te encontrare...** \- solo pudo ver un cabello castaño y una hermosa sonrisa, pues esta a contra luz, ella me acaricia la mejilla._

 _y empiezo a oír la alarma del despertador, no se pero no quiero despertar quiero quedarme ahí._

 _-_ yugi, despierta, Yugi- _dice la vis de un hombre y yo me muevo un poco, volteo a ver a donde esta ella y ella ya no esta. y juro que matare al que interrumpió mi sueño._

-ya me desperté- _digo molesto a la persona que interrumpió mi sueño._

-baya, la proxima vez dejo que se te haga tarde- _dice divertido la persona que me despertó._

-lo siento es que estaba teniendo un buen sueño-

-bueno ya levántate.-

 _Y así comienza mi vida, desde hace 2 años el faraón Atem, esta en el siglo 21 pues tiene una ultima misión que cumplir un encargo especial para el dios Ra, no a querido decir de que se trata solo nos dijo ' **todo a su debido tiempo** ' _

_Desde ese día el es mi amigo y para todo el mundo el es mi hermano mayor,_ _pues yo tengo 14(1) años y el tiene 17 años._

 _Durante todo el tiempo que ambos fuimos uno fue divertido pero ahora, estamos separados, ambos vamos a la preparatoria, pero el es un grado mas grande que yo._

 _Yami Moto, como lo conocen en la escuela, el a estudiado toda su vida en el extrangero y apenas hace un año el comenzó a estudiar en Japón._

 _Yami consiguió documentación original gracias a Kaiba._

 _estamos desayunando cuando entra el abuelo y un invitado nada querido._

-queridos niños ¿como se encuentran hoy?- _dice Maximillion Pegasus, un hombre de cabello blanco e impecable traje color Rojo_

-estábamos bien hasta que apareciste, bueno al menos yo yugi casi me mata por despertarlo en la mañana- _dice el faraón, su piel es blanca como la mía, y sus ojos son del mismo color del mio y este es lila, su peinado es similar al mio, pues en la parte del felco es_ _rubio, lo demás es negro pero en la parte de las puntas es rojo, nuestro cabello es algo extraño pues esta en picos, la diferencia entre Atem y yo es que el tiene una especie de rayos en su cabello que concuerdan con los picos del cabello._

-oye ya te pedí perdón- _le digo como enfadado y divertido.-_ pero que haces aqui pegasus-

 _-_ yugi que soñabas para casi matar a tu hermano- _pregunta el creador del juego de moustros._

 _-_ bueno no se con exactitud, creo que mas bien bue un recuerdo de alguna chica que conoci- _digo algo avergonzado.-_ no me entiendan mal- _digo rápidamente pues veo que los 3 hombres que veo enfrente de mi me miran con picarda-_ soñé con una amiga que hace mucho que no veo, pero solo soñé con su vos. oye abuelito, yo conoció a alguien que me prometiera buscarme, o encontrarme...

\- ¡o dios! es tarde deben irse ya- _es raro, muy raro._

 _despues de que mi abuelo nos corrió de la casa y_ _Pegasus_ _nos llevara al colegio y en el trayecto informarnos que aria un nuevo evento, y como Rey y Príncipe de los juegos debíamos participar._

* * *

N/a: bueno que tal quedo este cap ?

espero sus comentarios

gracias a las chic s que me han leído :D

(1):segun se tenia 16 años en el anime yo le bajare 2 años para adaptarlo a mi historia

Att: Roxelana Li


	3. Chapter 3

LiDisclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

†††† †††† †††† †††† †††† ††††

una llegada inesperada y un rechazo

3 meses antes...

Sakura...

 _Estaba sentada en mi pupitre viendo la ventana como todos los días, sin prestara atención a mi alrededor cuando mi querido 'hermano' Eriol y una presencia mágica me despertó._

 **'¿Ya lo sentiste?'** - _me pregunto Eriol a través de un mensaje en mi libreta. Yo saqué mi carta the message y escribí en mi libreta y el mensaje se pasó a la libreta de Eriol._

' **Me debe de importar que él esté aquí ¿porque?'** \- _sonreí al ver su cara y negar con la cabeza, después de eso él sonrió_

' **Aún lo amas?** '- c _asi me hago con la saliva... ¿yo amar a esa basura? NI LOCA._

 **'Es todo tuyo'** \- le dije

 **'¿En serio? Gracias'**

 **'Ya ves soy buena contigo'**

 **'Ya en serio, él querrá hablarte y lo sabes...'**

 **'Lo se pero... ¿no se que le hace pensar si hace 4 años no quesería explicación que le hace o te hace pensar que hoy la quiero?'**

 **' the Hope es lo último que muere.'**

 **'No me importa Eriol, él y ella pueden ir mucho a china'**

 **'El viene de china y es el nuevo alumno, ¿lo pudo invitar a comer?'**

 **'¿Desde cuando acá me pides permiso?'**

 **'Ya ves'**

 **' haz lo que quieras Hiragizawa'**

 **'Bien entonces lo invitado a pasar el reseso con nosotros ¿te parece "HER-MA-NI-TA"? , solo no desaparezcas en el reseso'**

 **'Desacuerdo'**

 **'Lo harás ¿verdad?'**

 **'Sipi'**

 **'Sinica'**

 **'Aprendí del mejor'**

 _Y con eso nuestra conversación se dio por terminada pues el profesor apareció y con él 'él nuevo alumno'_

-el es Li Shaoran viene de Hong Kong, China.- _dijo el profesor_

-es un placer- _dice el tan serio como la primera vez._

-bien dónde te sentarás- _dice el maestro-_ adelanté de Hiragizawa. Señorita Hiragizawa levante la mano. - _para desgracia tuve que levantar la mano dejando a ese Li con cara de no entender._

 _Paso y la hora del almuerzo llegó pero cuando me disponía a salir del salon mi querido hermano me tomó del brazo._

-hola li te quiero presentar a mi hermana Elizabet Sakura Hiragizawa. - _dijo el muy ingrato_ .

-bienvenido a la escuela - _dije sin mirarlo y me disponía a irme cuando escuche una voz en extremo irritante para mi me hablo y esa voz le pertenece a mi querido tío Maximillian Pegasus, un hombre sumamente rico pues el inventor del juego más famoso de todo el mundo; 'duelo de monstruos' como es conocido, mi querido tío es político pues el es el esposo de mi fallecida tía Cecilia._

 _Pegasus es un hombre de treintaitantos años. Un hombre que vestía eternamente de rojo y pequeños toques blancos. La razón a Cecilia le gustaba ese color y usarlo le hace sentirse cerca de ella (al menos eso es lo que él dice)._

-a queridos niños vengo por ustedes Rei me dio permiso para sacarlos de la escuela.- _dijo este y yo sonreí aliviada_

-qué esperamos- _dije tomé mis cosas y salí jalando a Pegasus y Eriol detrás de mí riendo._

 _Después de una charla en la cafetería y en casa me tire en el piso de la alcoba de mi hermano._

\- ¿ y... lo haremos?- _preguntó._

\- ¿porque no? Después de todo es en tres meses no tenemos nada para esa fecha.

\- estará Li y Daidouji

\- y no tiene que incomodar me o alterar-me su presencia en ese lugar después de todo yo soy Elizabeth S. Hiragizawa.

\- sakura, ¿nos perdimos de algo?- dice kero entrando son spi a su lado en forma de dos niños de 5 años

\- no de hecho, iba a ir a llamarlos- _dice Eriol desde su sillón favorito._

\- ¿a sí, para qué?- pregunta curioso mi pequeño kero.

\- acepte cantar para Pegasus en la ceremonia que dará para la inauguración de su nuevo torneo y también en la fiesta privada que dará un día antes. - _dije sin mayor importancia._

-señorita sakura... ¿porque?

-no lo se spi... simplemente siento que si voy a esos lugares me encontraré con las personas que rondan mis sueños... en fin me voy a dormir buenas noches kero, spi, Eriol...

 _Salí de ahí y me fui directo a mi cama..._

* * *

 _‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡_

 _Eriol._

 _Desde hacía varias semanas que sakura usaba su magia mientras dormía sin que ella se diera cuenta._

 _Y yo trataba de que no fuera así..._

 _Hoy llego Li Shaoran la persona que en este momento no era conveniente que sakura viera, y para rematar pegasus le da la oportunidad de encontrarse con una persona a la cual ella olvido porque le era doloroso recordar._

 _De hecho Clow no creo 53 cartas mágicas sino que fueron 54 pero una era indetectable para los guardianes o para la misma sakura pues esa carta solo la puedo detectar yo soy el único que la puede desactivar ¿que protege o que oculta? Facil son la memorias de sakura las que protege y oculta, me morias como las que yo tengo como Clow y como Raizel. Porque yo no solo he tenido esta vida y la de clow si no que también como Raizel él vivió con su Hermana Sol en el antiguo Egipto. No entiendo el ¿porque no nací como hermano de sakura? Bueno genéticamente hablando, y lo más importante porque clow no quiso que ella conociera sus antiguas memorias como Sol/Cereso y Elizabeth Clow y aún más importante ¿porque no hay registro alguno de ella?_

 _Esto y más pensaba.._

-¿crees que sea conveniente que ella vaya? - _pregunta Kero_ \- aunque hagamos que no recuerde sus sueños de todo...

\- en eso Kerberos tiene razón- _dijo spi sentándose en el piso y transformándose en su forma de pantera saltando a mi cama._ \- es peligroso...

\- tranquilos los dioses por algo hacen las cosas...- _dije y vi como kero se transformaba en un gato y salía del dormitorio._

\- la quiere mucho ¿no es así?

\- si, y eso complace mucho a clow.

-¿y a ti?

\- me reconforta saber que ella no está sola, solo espero que Ra sepa lo que hace...

 _Sakura,mi pequeño Cerezo era mi hermana gemela menor... según la documentación. Porque en realidad no éramos nada sanguínea mente hablando, pero yo siempre la vi como mi hermana pequeña y no es que tuviera los recuerdos de clow y Raizel y que recuerdo a sus respectivas hermanas y que curiosamente esas chicas en cierta manera se parecían a sakura. No solo en el físico sino que también en la manera de ser siempre tan dulce y gentil mostrando mil sonrisas y poniendo a los demás antes que a ellas mismas._

 _Después de la carta en el parque de diversiones ella comenzó a cambiar y no solo por el hecho de crecer, sino porque perder a las personas que quería y de las formas menos indicadas..._

* * *

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Yugi

 _Fecha 8 de agosto del 2015 (FECHA ACTUAL DÍAS ANTES DE LA FIESTA)_

 _Hace unos meses Pegasus ha promocionado su nuevo torneo y dentro de unos días se llevará a cabo una fiesta para elegante y despues se abrirá el torneo apenas dan las reglas y las nuevas modalidades al disco de duelos y a las nuevas cartas y cuales se prohíben y cosas así._

 _Estoy en la escuela y miro por la ventana y después observó a Tea..._

 _Ella ha sido mi amor platónico por años y planeo declare armé a ella en unos días, se que ella está enamorada de Atem, pero no quiero vivir otro dia mas con este amor... y si soy rechazado al menos podré recuperarme..._

' **Pon atención joven enamorando'** - _me dice Atem a través de nuestro vínculo_

 **'Pero si estoy poniendo atención...'**

 **'Si ajá, es como decir que yo pongo atención a la clase, Hikari se que eres listo y no tienes problemas con las materias pero pon Atención'**

 _Y con esto se da terminada la conversación._

 _Es miércoles por la tarde y estoy solo con Tea es mi oportunidad de invitarla para este viernes._

 _-_ Tea... yo... quisiera... que si me podrías acompañar a la fiesta de este fin de semana...

-lo siento Yugi pero Kaiba ya me invito... y también espero a que Yami me invite...

\- Tea ¿porque?

\- Yugi no te amo y jamas te he visto como otra cosa... y te diré algo solo eres un niño que no tiene confianza de sí mismo...

-Tea...

-a decir verdad no se como le ganaste a Yami pero doy gracias que él haya recuperado su título... solo te lo diré una vez aléjate del faraón y deja de ser una carga...

 _No aguante mas y me fui de ahí no llore ahí no le daría el gusto al llegar a la casa/tienda me quedé pensando en lo que ella dijo tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta que tenía a Yami aun lado de mi.._.

* * *

Yami

 _Había estado buscando a Yugi durante un buen rato pero nada me preparó para sentir a Yugi mal y cuando puede verlo no me gusto lo que vi pues él estaba con Tea, no se lo que le haya dijo pero esta mas que claro que lo que le dijo fue hiriente._

 _Llegue a la casa/tienda y el abuelo me dijo que Yugi estaba en su habitación, así que sin que él se diera cuenta ahí estábamos el y yo sentados en silencio._

\- ¿dime Atem porque duele tanto, dime Atem algunas vez has sentido este dolor?- _ahí estaba mi pequeña Luz preguntándome el porqué? Sentía como su luz se apagaba y yo debía hacer algo para que no se apagará._

\- aunque no lo creas sí, lo he sentido.

\- Tu, el gran faraón, has sentido el desamor?

\- si, ella era una esclava cuando llego al palacio, y desde el día que llego me enamore de ella,

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- persistí hasta que ella me acepto, pero al ser ella esclava no podía casarme con ella, a menos que me diera un hijo varón.

\- enserio...

\- si...

\- te notas triste

\- ella se embarazo... yo siempre que tenia un sueño la veía a ella y aun bulto

\- de-vio ser lindo... pero cuando fui a tus memorias...

\- Fue antes de que Zork nos atacara... Ella era una hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda verde, u verde realmente hermoso, su cabello era castaño... su piel era blanca... como la tulla... es mas abecés siento que cuando te miro veo algunas de sus señas particulares en ti.

\- En mi?-

\- Claro...

\- sabes estaba preparado para todo menos esa forma de rechazo...- _susurro acurrucándose en mi pecho-_ ¿ y ahora que are?

\- seguir adelante...

\- Es difícil

\- Lo se pero tu eres fuerte...

 _Desde el momento que conoci a Yugi sentí un gran aprecio hacia él, los retos y la valentía que el demostraba algunas beses me Recordaban a mi querida Cerezo, las sonrisas que algunas beses me mostraba eran igual a las de ella... Cuando casi pierdo a Yugi con todos los retos que tuvimos y mas contra Dartz cuando su alma fue sellada al ves de la mía, sentí como me moría por segunda vez, sentí el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando mi hijo y mi querida Cerezo se fueron de mi lado, aunque en ese momento no lo entendí hasta que recupere todos mis recuerdos, o la mayor parte de ellos, pues a pesar de que ya van dos años desde estoy en la tierra y que busco a mi amada y a la hija de los dioses..._

* * *

N/A: gracias a todos los que me len y me dejan comentario :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

†††† †††† †††† †††† †††† ††††

Capitulo III

Un baile

autora

En dos ciudades muy distintas dos personas soñaban la una con la otra.

~(campana) no llores... ~ dijo la niña aun niño menor que ella

~pero (campana)... ~ trato de decir el niño

~no llores... ya veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien ~ susurro la niña

ambos a pesar de estar soñando lo mismo no podían ver el rostro y tampoco oír el nombre...

Ella solo veía a lo lejos un y una niña ella solo podía ver la cara de ella misma pero la cara del niño y su nombre no

Él solo podía verse a si mismo, pero no podía ver el rostro de la niña y el nombre de ella...

De pronto para ella el escenario cambio y veía a dos personas cerca de ella con la misma forma...

\- ¿quienes son?- grito la chica

\- _debes recordar-_ oyó a alguien decir...

\- ¿recordar, que? - dijo ella

\- _a la persona mas importante para ti-_ susurro el viento

 _\- ¿_ La persona mas importante para mi...?-

 _\- Recordar lo perdido-_ volvieron a decir y fue cuando ella vio como alguien tomaba una especie de pirámide y alguien entraba a ella...

\- NOOOOOOO - grito ella y despertó llorando, pero no recordaba que es lo que había soñado, y a su lado solo pudo ver a su guardián Kero y en su mano su carta sueño.

* * *

mientras tanto el en el sueño...

\- Te prometo que iré por ti... - dijo la chica y el se despertó

.

.

.

\- Yugi llevas soñando lo mismo desde hace 3 meses- dijo el mayor de los "hermanos" Moto

\- Lo se Atem... pero cada vez que me acerco mas a ella no puedo verle la cara... - dijo el menor...

\- ¿y como te cientes?-

\- bien no me siento tan mal como creí-

\- eso es bueno Hikari- dijo el mayor.

Ellos se dirigieron al instituto donde se encontraron a Tristan y a Joey todo estaba bien hasta que se encontraron a Tea, ella muy sonriente se acerco a ellos, Yugi suspiro.

\- Chicos se me olvido tengo un trabajo pendiente, nos vemos en el reseso- el camino mas rápido dejando atrás a sus amigos, el sabia que no podía huir por siempre pero por el momento no quería ver a su ex- amor

\- ¿Que pasa con Yugi?- dijo la chica

\- si, ayer estaba bien y hoy... - dijo Joey

\- na que te importe Gardner- y dejando a tres personas con la boca abierta, el Faraón fue a alcanzar Yugi.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta la hora del reseso, Todos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela en un incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Tristan ya sabes a quién llevaras como pareja para el baile que organiza Pegasus?- dijo Yugi., para intentar disipar el silencio incomodo.

\- Claro que si. llevaré a Sereniti- dijo el orgullosos que la hermana menor de Joey le hubiera aceptado.

\- solo compórtate con ella- dijo resignado Joey y todo rieron

\- y tu yugi... - pregunto Tristan

\- llevare a Rebeca ahora que ella esta en la ciudad. - dijo con resignación

\- y tu Atem- dijo Tea

\- Yo iré solo, no encuentro la pareja indicada.

Todos se retiraron al salón, por fortuna o des-fortuna, el torneo se lle-baria en las vacaciones y ese día era el ultimo del siclo escolar.

* * *

mientras tanto en Tomoeda.

\- Sakura, por favor debemos hablar...- dijo un chico de cabellos chocolate.

\- Yo no soy esa sakura de la que hablas así que dejame tranquila

\- claro que eres la persona a de quien hablo tu eres la hija de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto hermana menor de Toya Kinomoto y la dueña del...- pero no termino pues una aura mágica lo golpea y todo a su alrededor se quedó mudo y vio cómo las personas se quedaron quietas y caminaban en reversa.

\- primero: no te atrevas a nombrar a un traidor en mi presencia, segundo: mi nombre es Elizabeth Sakura Hiragizawa para ti soy Hiragizawa... - el vio a la mujer que tenía enfrente de sí, y esta era una chica de 16 años con un uniforme como el de toda chica de aquel instituto... sus cabellos se había vuelto color castaño con puntas rojizas y sus ojos bicolor pues uno era dorado y el otro era color rojo sangre. - tercero: no quiero que menciones -dijo en voz de ultratumba, tan fría como el mismo hielo, cosa que hizo que se le enchinará la piel - a mis progenitores. Cuarto: ¿que te hace - dijo con voz divertida- que si hace 4 años no quise saber o quise una explicación hoy la quiero? Ahora escúchame bien alejate de mi o hare que tu corazón se detenga. - y con estas palabras el chico palideció la chica alzó su mano y este vio como una carta se posaba en su mano dejando ver se y haciendo que su dueña tomará sus ojos y cabellos como todos la conocían actualmente. Ella dio media vuelta el tiempo avanzó y el se quedo en shock por semejante manejo de magia.

-huy... que miedo dio Eli.. ¿no crees Shaoran?- dijo el 'hermano gemelo' de la chica.

\- ¿que le paso?

\- más bien ¿que le hicieron?.

-es mi culpa..- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

\- solo una parte

Con esas palabras el peli negro se adelantó pues usar la carta tiempo era muy agotador y más sin báculo.

Y tenía razón porque la encontró a su hermana a medio camino pálida (aún más pálida) y casi desmayada.

\- no debiste...

-callate y ayudame - dijo de mala gana y débilmente viéndolo todo negro..

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*%*%*

Mientras tanto en un lugar...

-tú me traerás a la hija de los Dioses, al amado de esta y a hijo que convivieron juntos en otra vida que hoy está con ellos... - hablaba una voz muy cansada a una figura frente de ella - a cambio yo no les quitare la vida y serán perdonados y no serán juzgados... ahora ve... por tu hija...

Aquella mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la luz, aquella figura camino y en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de una serpiente estaba presente pero entre más caminaba a la luz este se desvanecía.

En una mansión 6 personas caminan a la salida y todas se meten a un auto que conduce una de ellas, esta persona sonrie pues todos tienen un traje elegante y el destino al cual marchaban era el aeropuerto ahí volarán en el Jet privado de la familia y llegarán a Domino. Donde estarán las vacaciones.

Al mismo tiempo un chico abandona su departamento y se dirige con su mayordomo al aeropuerto y así volar en uno de los aviones de la familia claro que en el aeropuerto una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rubí lo esperaba para ir con él como 'favor especial' a su primo.

.

En otra mansión una mujer mayor y su hija abordan su carro y se dirigen al aeropuerto para ir a Dominó a la fiesta que se haría en ese lugar.

.

Al llegar un hombre de rojo los reúne a todos 11 personas se ven a la cara unas se conocen otras no, el hombre de rojo les da la bienvenida y las 6 personas que venían juntas y el hombre de rojo suben a un carro los otros suben a un segundo carro.

En la fiesta.

Dos chicos llegan y les dan la invitación al recepcionista. Ambos chicos de cabello tricolor en punta y ambos ojos amatista, conocidos como Yami y Yugi Moto el rey y el príncipe de los duelos. Entraron al salón, detrás de ellos un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules Joey y su pareja Mai una chica rubia de ojos azules. Detrás de ellos uno de los inversionistas y el dueño de Kaibacor, seto Kaiba a su lado su hermano menor Mokuba Kaiba y a su otro lado su pareja Tea. Detrás de ellos Tristan y Sereniti los seguían.

Después de unas cuantas personas mas una chica de cabellos tricolor y a su lado un chico de cabellos negros con toques azules ambos chicos de ojos azul nocturno llegaban, detrás de ellos dos niños uno de ojos color oro y cabellos rubios y a su lado un chico de ojos negros y cabellos de igual color ambos de nos mas de años y detrás de ellos dos personas una chica y un chico, el su cabello de color gris y sus ojos cafe y la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos café. todos voltearon a ver pes el patriarca de Los Hiragizawa apareció, pues muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

Unas personas mas y dos chicos pasaron un chico de cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbar apareció a su lado una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color rubí apareció. aquellos chicos iban en representación de la familia Li una de las accionistas de la compañía.

las ultimas en entrar fueron dos mujeres una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rojo, ambas de ojos amatistas.

todos estaban en la fiesta, todos se divertían comían reían.

El violín y el piano en la sala se compensó a escuchar los hermanos moto se acercaron al escenario motivados por la música, despues se acercaron los Li y al ultimo Daidouji, asi como unos cuantos curiosos pues aquella pieza Canon in D major era en extremo difícil, todos no cabian en su asombro pues dos niños estaban tocando aquella cancion.

Una chica de 16 años cabellos tricolor, su fleco era rubio el reto de su cabello era azul en las puntas de su cabello azul el rojo estaba presente, sus ojos estaban serrados asi que este se ocultaba. aquella violinista era sorprenderte estaba a la par del pianista. la finura de aquella pieza por parte del violín era fantástica.

El chico que tocaba el piano era un chico de cabellos negros con toques azules o cabello azul media noche, sus ojos estaban cerrados, aquel chico de no mas de 16 años estaba tocando un piano realmente hermoso, delicado simple.

Muchos en la sala no cabian en su asombro, mientras que 6 personas sonreían amplia-mente al escuchar a aquellos dos chicos.

el primero era el patriarca Hiragizawa, un hombre de cabellos azules media noche, ojos verdes, aquel señor recordaba como es que aquella violinista había llegado a su vida y a la de su familia. La mujer a su lado una hermosa señora esposa del señor cabellos rubios y ojos azul medianoche, ella recordaba como es que le enseño a esos dos a tocar sus instrumentos, aunque le costo mucho la chica aprendió a tocar el piano pero sin duda su talento estaba el Violín, y sin duda hoy ambos chicos enseñaban su talento.

los otros 4 eran los dos niños y los dos muchachos de veinti-tantos años, muchos pensaban y hasta donde tenían entendido los dos chicos mayores eran primos cercanos de la familia, mientras que los niños son hijos adoptivos del señor Hiragizawa pero en realidad no era era así los 4 eran personas creadas a base de magia para proteger y cuidar a sus actuales amos que ahora se encontraban tocando el piano y violín.

la pieza termino y todos sin excepción aplaudieron a los músicos, ambos bajaron del escenario y fueron por un ponche, al llegar a la mesa tres personas estaban esperándolas.

\- Tocaste de maravilla que talento - Sakura, dijo la mujer y esta solo movió en forma negativa la cabeza " _es que que tengo que hacer para que no me llamen así estas personas que no interesan en lo mas mínimo_ "

\- Señora, gracias pero yo soy Elizabet

\- No tu eres sakura Kinomoto- dijo la chica de bellos negros con toques violeta

\- Ella es mi hermana...

\- Señores y Damas- dijo la voz de pegasus interrumpiendo la discusión de ellos- dentro de 5 minutos sera el baile de inicio así que busquen a sus parejas- aprovechando la distracción de Pegasus La de cabellos tricolor camino rápido alejándose de esas personas. pero en el camino no se fijo y tropezó con alguien que la mando al suelo.

\- Lo siento no me fije...- la chica no pudo continuar pues vio a un chico de cabellos tricolor y ojos amatistas y fue cuando...

\- no es mi cul...- el chico tambien fue cuando callo y vio a la chica...

ambos tuvieron una sección de imágenes de ellos dos pero de ella de 5 y el de 3 años...

 **~Yugi, no llores... ~ dijo ella.**

 **~pero Cerezo... ~ trato de decir el**

 **~no llores... ya veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien ~ susurro ella~ yo te prometo buscarte...**

ambos se vieron y el sonrió y ella se paro y sonrió, ambos se abrazaron, y sintieron que estaban completos.

\- Te encontré...- susurro ella- Mi pequeño Hikari

\- Cerezo...- susurro el y sintió alivio de que ella le recordase.

\- Ejem- dijo un faraón algo incomodo y perturbando el encuentro de ellos dos, y a la vez ¿celoso? de aquel abrazo.

\- a veo que conoces a Elizabet.- dijo pegasus

\- ¿Elitabeth?- dijeron Yugi y Atem

\- si, mi nombre ahora es Elisabeth Sakura Hiragizawa- dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- bueno, te presento a mis duelistas estrellas, Yami y Yugi Moto - dijo pegasus.

\- un gusto... - dijo la mujer

\- bueno que tal como cono-ses a Yugi tu y el bailan para abrir la pista de baile.

\- yo... no se bailar- dijo apenado...

\- buno que tal con con Yami...- dijo el yy los tres vieron a Yami.

\- yo...- pero no termino porque un chico castaño se acerco al grupo.

\- Encantada- dijo ella rápidamente. y el ex- Faraón no tubo otra obsión que aceptar y tomar la mano de la chica y llevándosela ala pista de baile dejando a dos personas muertas de celos.

dos chicos se paran a mitad de la pista, la música comienza a sonar, el chico que cantaba comenzó a cantar.

 **Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó**  
 **la música al sonar nos envolvió.**  
 **Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**  
 **Aquí tan vivo estoy**

Él pone su mano en su cintura y toma su mano libre. ella pone su mano en su hombro de el y comienzan a bailar...

Ellos no rompen el contacto visual.

' _porque siento que ya lo conozco y no es por el parecido de con yugi_ '

' _ella, emana un gran poder, pero ¿porque, siento que este no es el color de su cabello y ojos_ '

 **La vida va, los sueños morirán**  
 **al mío digo adiós y sin saber**

Una chica castaña ve como comienzan a bailar esos dos, su querido Atem y esa mujer de cabellos tricolor.

\- bailas- dijo el chico de ámbar viendo a la pareja, muerto celos

 **que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró**  
 **y hoy por siempre ya se**  
 **que solo quiero tenerte aquí**

' _que es este sentimiento_ '- pensaban ambos chicos a la vez.

una vuelta y otra mas, parejas comenzando a bailar a su alrededor.

 **Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**  
 **creer que esto, en verdad es real**  
 **y este sueño también nos separo**  
 **tu allá…y yo… aquí…**

 **(Música de vals)**

ambos estaban bailando muy pegados, un chicos de cabellos azules los veía y estaba estupefacto pues ese chico era ni mas ni menos que el Faraón Atem, con cuerpo propio, solo que su piel era blanca y no tan morena como hace siglos. pero sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz he hizo algo que su hermana no noto y eso fue que sus ojos azul media noche de ella comenzaran a ponerse de su color que realmente eran... verdes...

los chicos estaban tan concentrados en su baile que no notaron a las demás parejas, un nos pasos al rededor de la pista, una cargada, una, dos vueltas

 **Y como enfrentar la realidad**  
 **si hoy te pierdo aquí… hoy~**

 **Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**  
 **creer que esto, en verdad es real**  
 **soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**

 **yo... aquí... yo aquí~**

 **y tu aya~**

La música se acaba y ambos se quedara viendo y el sorprende de ver unos ojos verdes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

Capitulo VI: Un amargo recuerdo

†††† †††† †††† †††† ††††

Normal

Estaban ahí un antiguo faraón y una chica enfrente de un ataúd Egipcio.

\- papá lo descubrió, fue hace años esta es la primera vez desde hace años que esta exposición pisa tierra Japonesa... - decía la chica de cabellos tricolor sin mirar al chico, su vista era para la nada su mano estaba pegada al vidrio que separaba al ataúd de las personas. - ese día papá estaba tan feliz de encontrar a la descendencia de Atem... el savia ¿como no sé? El simplemente dijo que 'ese faraón fue uno de los mejores gobernantes que tuvo ese país' papá siempre quiso saber mas de el... - el chico solo observaba a la chica narrar esa historia. - Papá murió 2 días después de este hallazgo... - la chica no pudo continuar pues se puso a llorar, el faraón se entristeció y solo avanzó hacía ella y la abrazó ella solo se dejo.

Atem.

Ella parecía ida. Como so ella recordará. Todo aquello que dijo. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Porque Yugi le dice Sakura y porque casi todo el mundo le dicen Elizabeth?

Ella no término de decirme pues ella comenzó a llorar y a mi se me rompió el corazón por alguna razón.

-La encontraste- dijo Yugi que me veía como la cargaba pues ella de llorar se quedo dormida.

\- si pero se a quedado dormida. Hay que llevarla a la oficina de Ishizu.

\- de acuerdo.

Mientras íbamos a la oficina no puede evitar preguntar le a Yugi.

\- Yugi, esto... ¿porque tu y el abuelo le llaman Sakura...? Se que es uno de sus nombres...

\- Es por que la conocemos como Sakura Kinomoto. Yo no la recordaba pues cuando la conocí yo tenia 3 años y ella 6.- él suelta un suspiro- fue hace mucho Atem. Ella no era así. Yo la recuerdo con cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Algo sucedió para que ella cambiara de esa forma tan radical. Llegamos a la oficina e Ishizu ya estaba ahí

\- acuesta la en el sofá Faraón- me dijo ella y yo a regaña dientes la deje en el dichoso sofá. Y sigo sin entender porque la quiero cerca de mi.

\- hace mucho que no veía a un Kinomoto.- dijo Ishizu.

\- ¿la conoces?- preguntamos Yugi y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- si y no.

-¿eh?

\- bueno verán conocí al señor Kinomoto. Pero a sus hijos no.

\- disculpa Ishizu... dijiste 'que conociste'...

\- a te refieres a porqué hablo en pasado - esa no era una pregunta de Ishizu sino claramente una afirmación . - bueno hace unos años en la excavación para encontrara a Cerezo. La prometida de Atem, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto falleció de un paro cardíaco. No se pudo hacer nada, tenia entendido que el tenia 2 hijos pero no se que paso con ellos.

\- Mi hermanó es un traidor, se fue de la casa y nunca regreso... - dijo ella para volver a dormir dándonos un susto a todos.

Después de 30 minutos ella despertó u no entendía porqué estaba ahí y nos dijo que lo último que recordaba era haber visto el ataúd...

Sueño

Todo estaba negro no sabía porque estaba ahí solo savia que me sentía a gusto. Solo recordaba haber visto el ataúd que papá descubrió.

~hermano no te bayas~ me oí a mi misma decir y cuando vi mas al frente me encontraba yo de unos 12 años sujetando la chamarra de mi hermano montando semejante escena en la estación de trenes.

~ por favor que date... ~ ahí mi hermano ni si quiera me vio.

~ no me puedo que dar con al guíen que ni mi familia es.~ el me dijo y yo me quede ahí porque el dio un tirón a su chamarra y se subió al tren.

La pequeña sakura de 12 años se levantó y se fue a su casa... como me gustaría decirle a esa yo que todo iba a estar bien pero se que no lo va a estar, que al contrarió todo va a empeorar.

~ papá, porque Toya se fue~ estaba tan sumida en mi propio pensar que el escenario cambio y yo estaba frente a papá.

~ Toya descubrió algo de Nadeshiko que no le gusto. ~ el me enseño un diario y me lo dio~ nunca jusgez a tu madre. Te en cuenta que gracias a sus decisiones ella y yo formamos una hermosa familia y que a ti y a Toya ella los amo por igual ...

Después de aquéllas palabras y de acordar que a nadie le diría que Toya se fue de la casa me dispuse a leer 'la verdad' de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Yo era como una muñeca de cristal que al enterarme o mas bien suponer porque mi hermano se fue una grieta se formó en mi corazón, cuando vi la traición de dos seres por los cuales yo hubiera dado mi vida sin dudarlo entonces mi corazón se cuartio y cuando mi padre murió y me quedé prácticamente sola sin un familiar a la vista yo simplemente me rompí...

Hoy encontré a Yugi y el es como una luz en medió de la oscuridad. El una vez me salvo de la oscuridad, pero creó que esta vez no podrá salvar me... no esta vez... porque yo ya soy toda oscuridad...¿verdad?.

Desperté de aquella visión de mi pasado y vi la cara de Yugi, Yami y una chica a la cual no conozco y vi que me miraban raro y fue cuando me percate del color de mi cabello.

ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS.

Yugi.

Estábamos en el museo y me distraje un poco en una exposición junto con Atem y al darnos la vuelta Sakura llano estaba así que nos dividimos y acordamos que nos veríamos en alguna exposición del museo y nos hablaríamos a través de nuestro vinculo.

Durante unos minutos no supe nada de los dos hasta que Atem me dijo que la había encontrado, cuando los encontré Atem se disponía a cargarla ambos fuimos con ella a la oficina de Ishizu.

Después de que ella nos contará sobre como conocía a el señor Kinomoto. Y yo dijera porque para mi era sakura nos quedamos unos minutos en silenció Ishizu se ofreció para ir por un café o alguna bebida después de que ella regreso tanto como Atem como yo nos quedamos en shock pues el cabello de sakura se torno castaño claro y su piel se torno un poco mas clara.

Ambos tragamos en seco y fue cuando ella comenzó a despertar.

\- creo que les debo una explicación- dice ella acomodan doce el sofá. Ishizu se acomodo en el su silla y yo alado de ella y le di la mano. Ella dio un largo suspiro y sin mirar a nadie en particular como meditando lo que iba a decir. Y después otro suspiro en su piernas apareció un libro. - originalmente este libro se llamaba 'the Clow' pues su dueño se llamaba Clow. El mago Clow vivió hace no mucho como unos 300 años... el fue uno de los magos mas poderosos que a pisado la tierra. El fue capaz de crear vida mágica y no solo eso sino que también les dio un propósito de cuidar por el contenido de este libro que ahora es mio, por eso dice 'the Sakura'; el contenido de este libro es la magia mas hermosa que puede haber en este mundo. - ella abrazó el libro como si su vida dependiera de ello, la cara de Atem cuando ella abrazo al libro fue muy graciosa - las cartas - dijo ella y abrió el libro mostrándonos unas tipo tarjetas o 'cartas' como ella las llamo - ellas son mías y yo soy de ellas; yo las encontré cuando tenia apenas 8 años, yo nunca había estudiado magia, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Cuando por accidente las libere tuve que capturarlas. Cuando las capture todas tuve un Juicio para saber si era digna de tener la magia a estos seres a mi lado. Pelee contra el Juez Yue, a la edad de 9 años ya era la dueña y señora de las cartas y para esas fechas tuve que cambiar las 52 cartas que forman el mazo. 6 meses después me entere que no erran 52 sino que son 53 cartas mágicas. - baya ella en menos de dos años y medio hizo eso. - cuando cumplí 13 años cree esta carta. - nos mostró una carta algo particular ya que esta era bicolor- Eriol me ayudo a crearla porque ambos queríamos que yo ocultara mis rasgos físicos 'the mask' ese es el nombre que le dimos a esta carta que cambia mi color de cabello, piel y ojos.- dijo ella y yo la vi a los ojos y algo en ella me dijo que estaba cambiando y que estaba roto...

‡‡‡ ‡‡‡ ‡‡‡ ‡‡‡

Que tal la bendita inspiración no llegaba para este cap T.T quieren que siga ?

Hagan me lo saber comentarios

Un beso te y hasta la próxima :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

Capitulo VII

Atem, Sakura, Yugi e Ishizu estaban a las afueras del museo despidiéndose de esta ultima y comenzando a caminar con dirección al parque cercano, los tres caminaban y charlaban amena mente.

-Ne, ¿Yami... porque te pusiste ese nombre?- preguntó 'inocente mente' la chica

\- bueno es que... cuando Yugi me preguntó como podría llamarlo simplemente fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió- dijo el Faraón.

\- ya veo...- contesto ella.

-¿por que la pregunta? - cuestionó Yugi.

\- es que tal vez suene tonto. Pero cuando me presentaron al Faraón y dijeron 'Yami' no se sentí una punzada... de ... dolor... la verdad... no sabría explicarles... - dijo la chica algo triste.

\- ha te entiendo hay beses cuando los chicos me llaman con ese nombre también me siento así... es un sentimiento que no puedes descifrar... - dijo el faraón, la mirada azul media noche y la Violeta se cruzaron y ambos chicos se sintieron extraños.

\- bien que tal si vamos a divertirnos... después de todo Rey y el Príncipe de los duelos no pueden partir si par hasta que por lo menos aya 3 finalistas - Dijo divertida tomando las manos de los chicos.

\- ¿donde estamos?- preguntó Yami.

\- Sakura, sabes que me encantan tus ideas... pero..- dijo Yugi viendo el lugar donde estaban

\- lo se, pero tengo boletos y kero, Yue, Spi y Eriol no me quieren acompañar tal vez lo aria Nakuru pero ella esta enterrada en montañas de libros para su graduación y ustedes dos son los únicos que me quedan anden... siiiii... - dijo ella haciendo un leve puchero eso hizo que a Atem le llegara una puchero igual pero de ¿otra? persona.

\- de acuerdo- dijo el Faraón.

Los tres entraron y dos chicos quedaron de piedra al ver aquel lugar.

La decoración era tétrica: las paredes estaban teñidas de negro, morado y algunas partes manchas rojas, en alguna que otra esquina del techo era adornado con algunas telarañas y las personas ahí la mayoría tenía perforaciones, vestidas de negro y usaban algunas pupilentes blancos o de algún color que hiciera que sus ojos fueran llamativos.

-ya veo porque no te traen - dijo Yami divertido ganan doce una mirada que hizo al faraón callar pues si las miradas mataran esa sin duda lo mandaría tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Eli-nesama!- se oyó una pequeña voz de una pequeña niña que abrazó a la tricolor.

-Flor, y tu mamá?- preguntó la tricolor al ver a la pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- esta en la barra - dijo la niña de no mas de 5 años.

\- quieren algo ?- pregunto a los tricolores y ellos negaron rápidamente.

\- y ellos quienes son...- pregunta la niña.

\- bueno ellos son mis amigos, Yugi y Yami Moto - dijo la tricolor cargando a la niña y llevando a los chicos a la barra.

\- yo soy Yugi y ¿tu eres ?- pregunto el menor de los Moto.

-soy Flor Li, un placer- dijo la niña, ambos 'hermanos' observa ron a la pequeña, aquella niña tenía cabellos rubios.

\- ella es mi sobrina- dijo Sakura a los chicos. Todos tomaron ha ciento en unos bancos libres. Sakura veía a la niña y esta le contaba que su niñera estaba arriba y que ella se había escapado.

\- sabes que no debes bajar y mas cuando ya es muy tarde - regañaba a la niña Yami y Yugi veían la escena algo particular pues parecía que ella era la mamá de aquélla niña eso causo dos cosas.

Para Yugi un extraño presentimiento de vacío y para Atem un sentimiento de nostalgia.

\- que bueno que esta con tigo dijo una mujer o mejor dicho una chica de cabellos negros y ojos Rubí.

\- ella me encontró a mi Mei- dijo la tri color.

\- bueno como recompensa que tal si les invito un par de tragos.

\- excelente idea-

\- nosotros no ve vemos - dijo Yugi serio.

\- he? ¿Y quien a dicho algo de alcohol? - decía la peli-negra

\- este lugar se caracteriza por eso Yugi aquí puedes venir a divertirte sin la presión de bebidas alcohólicas cerca, si drogas, solo entretenimiento sano. -Decía o mas vien gritaba pues la música había empezado y esta estaba muy fuerte.

\- tengan corte cía de la casa- dijo Meiling ambos probaron la bebida con duda pero esta sabia bien, no sentían el alcohol en la bebida.

\- bien dejen me presentarles a Meiling Li, emma es la mama de Flor... - les dijo sakura- así como también es la dueña del lugar.

\- un placer... - dijo la morena.

Los 4 estaban platicando alegremente cuando dos chicos se ha cercaron.

\- pero mira quien esta aquí, dijo uno es la princesa.- dijo a través de un micrófono haciendo que todo el mundo se callara y la mirará

\- su alteza, nos acompañaría en un trió encima del escenario.- hablo uno de los chicos y todos alrededor comenzaron a animarle

\- esta bien- bajo de la silla puso a la niña en la silla y fue con los dos chicos al escenario.

[h,ttps,:/you, /m,IOMRiQaB,-U comiencen la reproducción del video se gustan escuchar la canción mientras leen la canción se llama: Love is a beautiful pain- Edless Tears ]

Ya instalados en el escenario y ella en el piano eléctrico, comenzó con un solo de piano.

Kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumareta ai wo chikai...

Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete

Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute

Suki dakara furushikute

Aquella cancion paresia tan dolorosa, era como invocar a un amor perdido, tal vez por el tiempo, o tal vez por un engaño.

 **(envuelta en tu corazón, hice la promesa de amarte... )**

sin pensarlo siquiera a Atem le vino un fragmento de memoria con esa frase.

~ ** _Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.._**.~ oyó su propia voz y vio como dos dedos meñiques se entrelazaban

Kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no

Kono mama aenai to shitemo

Dare yori suki dakara...

 **(aunque te ame mas que a nadie)**

~ ** _Pero... no nos podemos casar... esta prohibido... aunque te ame mas que a nadie en este mundo... nuestro amor no puede ser_** ~ oyó una voz en su mente y despues vio la silueta de dos personas ambas por lo que lograba ver por sus ropas parecían Egipcias.

Bye bye sakki shita bakari na no ni

"Aitai" ga mata afureru no

Kieteshimai sou na ano hi no one kiss

Kimi kara meeru wo matsu no

 **(aunque este separada de ti...**

 **mi corazón late,**

 **quiero verlo...**

 **el beso de aquel día casi ya desvanecido)**

para ella el escenario cambia, y ahora están dos personas una chica y un chico de facciones casi iguales... ella reconoció al chico pues a pesar de verse mas joven reconocería al creador de sus cartas donde fuera...

 ** _~¡quiero verlo!~_** oyó el grito de aquella chica que no podía identificar.

 **~ _no puedes, el esta sellado_** dijo Clow.

 ** _~y...mí.._**.~dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

 _ **~no se que le paso... con el**_ ~

Comienza a cantar uno de los chicos que la llevaron a la tricolor.

Kimi to aeba semaru taimumitto

Futari no jikan daiji ni

Baibai shitemo mata aitai

Kimi to no meeru de mata saikai

Kaeru keshiki matsu wa twilight (ella;wa twilight)

Isso no koto kimi wo ubaisaritai

Kimi no nukumori ga kieru koro

Yume kara samereba genjitsu no door

Mientras tanto un faraón algo confundido por las emociones que le embargaban aquellos recuerdos.

 _ **~Atem, si ella tiene un barón podrás casarte con ella, pero si ella no tiene un barón tendrás que casarte con alguna princesa y tu hijo perdería todos sus derechos sobre gobernar** _ ~ oía la voz de su padre hablar en su cabeza, y recuerdos aquel día unos meses antes de que atacaran el palacio ante de que su destino se cumpliera.

( **Siento que te estoy perdiendo...cuando tu calidez desaparece... me despierto en mi sueño y me doy de que la realidad en una puerta )**

 ** _~no me importa, Atem, sea niño o niña lo vamos a amar_** ~ el vio como una hermosa sonrisa se formaba de una linda cara que le acariciaba su mejilla, pero por mas que intentara no podía ver su rostro completo o el color de sus ojos

despues, el escenario cambia y ve como su novia con un abultado vientre ya esta en su cama pero la ve mas pálida de lo que es, se be frágil y sobre todo siente como la vida se la va quitando...

Sakura empieza a cantar y aunque esta de perfil no puede evitar llorar. ya que siente como si algo muy valioso se le fue arrebatado.

Kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no

Kono mama aenai to shitemo

Dare yori suki dakara

( **tu corazón lo esta sintiendo...estas lagrimas no paran de caer, a este paso no podre verlo, aunque lo ame mas que a nadie...)**

Sakura sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, ella sabia que había perdido algo pero ¿que y quien? porque ella perdió algo que era parte de ella y tambien a una persona.

ella bien sabia que no era Sahoran Li o Tomoyo Daidouji porque aunque le dolió lo que hicieron ellos, no se comparaba con el dolor que desde siempre le había atormentado

mientras tanto ella como ella comenzaron a decir "te amo"

I love you (love you) love you (love you)

Love you (love you) yoru ga akereba

I love you (love you) love you (love you)

Love you (love you) sagasu kimi dake

I love you (love you) love you (love you)

Love you (love you) me wo tojireba

I love you (love you) love you (love you)

Love you (love you) my love for you

Anata to...

(tu y yo)

a ella se le salio esa palabra.

"Ima sugu aitai" kagiri aru time

"Eien no ai" shinjite wa mitai

Hanareru koto kangaeru mapputatsu nisakeru you ni itai (sakeru you ni itai )

Kawaige na face yoru ga akereba hikisakareru

Kauntodaun no you ni break (break)

Love you baby love you baby kotoba wa freeze

Kyou ga hajimatta mata na see you... (ella: see you...)

 **(en este pequeño momento quiero estar contigo y quisiera creer que el amor es eterno. Cuando pienso en que me separaré de ti...mi corazón se parte en dos)**

Atem veía a su novia casi muerta, estaba tan pálida sin fuerza alguna.

 ** _~Atem, lo c-ciento... por.. n-no.. podernos quedar...~_** decía la chica llorando y el llorando sobre su mano no podía verla no quería verla así ¿porque ella y su hijo tenían que morir de aquella forma? primero su padre y despues ella... sentía como se le rompía el corazón de no poder tener a su amor...

 **(tu lindo rostro...se convierte en una cuenta regresiva conforme llega la noche... el día a comenzado y volveré a verte... mientras más pienso en ti, más te extraño y quiero verte todavía más** )

el quería que ninguno de los dos lo dejaran pero era inevitable el veneno era mortal... no había nada que hacer

 ** _~no, no me dejes amor mío~_**

~ _ **Atem, así lo han querido los dioses... Atem.. protege al mundo que tato amamos... para..que un día ambos estemos juntos ~**_ susurraba ella casi se cerraban sus ojos

Omoeba omou hodo

Furi tsumoru "omoi" aeba au hodo

ella:Soba ni itai to tsuyoku negau hodo ashita sae mienakute

"Eien" itsuka mitsukeru made

Hanashitaku wa nai hanareteku wa nai (hanareteku wa nai)

Love you baby love for you

Kimi wo hanasanai

 **(Ella: Mientras más pienso en ti la mana parece alejarse más** )

ella veía como estaba pálida aquella visión al parecer si veía bien sus características se paresia mucho a ella, lo único que llegaba a cambiar entre ellas tres eran por sus colores de piel y cabello. Mientras la chica egipcia que a menudo veía con alguien o sola bajo un árbol tenia la piel algo pálida, sus cabellos eran castaño chocolate y aunque no podía ver bien su rostros sentía que sus ojos eran Verdes. Mientras que la chica que estaba en la época de Clow tenia cabello negro ojos Verdes y una extrema palidez. y ella tenia el cabello claro ojos verdes y una piel que no era ni muy blanca no muy morena solo estaba en un color "neutral"

Kimi no koto omoui hodo kono namida koboreru no

Akenai yoru no naka hitori Kimi shika mienakute...

Kimi no kokoro tsutsumareta mama ai wo chikai

Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete

Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute

Suki dakara furushikute

Tanto Atem como Sakura sentían que esa cancion decía mas de ellos y sus vidas pasadas; no entendía como aquella cancion podía hacerles recordar cosas mas aya del tiempo.

sakura sentía que había algo en ella que le impedía recordar del todo a ese ser por el que mas de tres vidas había llorado, aunque no sabia ¿por quien y porque?

Atem anhelaba poder recordar completamente a aquella que toda su vida lo había echo feliz.

I love you (love you) love you (love you) Love you (love you) yoru ga akereba I love you (love you) love you (love you) Love you (love you) sagasu kimi dake I love you (love you) love you (love you) Love you (love you) me wo tojireba I love you (love you) love you (love you) Love you (love you) my love for you Anata to...

T~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~T

N/A: buen como quedo este cap..

Es el que mas me a hecho llorar... espero que me aya quedado bien

Nota: este fic esta mas avansadp en Wattpap sk gustan leerlo ahí tambien son vienvenidos sus criticas y sugerencias para hacer mas llevadero el Fic.

espero sus comentarios, tomatasos, criticas. apoyo ETC.

Un beso te y hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

Capitulo VIII

Sakura.

 _No entiendo. Como es que una canción me pudo causar esto._

 _¿Porque recordé, porque siento este dolor que crece cada vez más?_

 _Limpie mis lágrimas y baje del escenario para ver a Yugi y a Atem._

 _Ellos me habían dicho que Yami en realidad se llamaba Atem y que este alguna vez fue Faraón, les creía, no solo porque era Yugi quien me lo decía sino que también al ser yo 'la maestra de las cartas' se lo que es la magia y todo lo que conlleva. Yo desde pequeña me he interesado en antiguo Egipto y se lo que es, la mitología que tienen, los dioses, y lo vasta y rica que fue._

 _Yo misma ha veces decía 'por Ra' o ' Ho mi Ra' a siendo preferencia al dios del sol en ese lugar. Porque decir 'ho mis dios' u 'ho mis dioses' me confundida bastante._

 _Y ahí vi esos ojos amatista, no se porque pero desde niña siempre han rondado mis sueños, me siento en medio de ellos dos y platicamos amena mente..._

 _Y por solo un minuto... olvide mi dolor._

 _Por solo unos instantes... me sentí completa._

 _Solo por unos instantes... tenia una cosa en común con ellos dos._..

* * *

Autora...

Mientras dos personas estaban recordando cosas amargas que ni ellos mismos entendían porque solo a través de esa canción que les rebelaba Todo y nada a la vez en un gran edificio un chico de cabellos negros con toques negros y ojos media noche ya hacia triste en aquel despacho.

\- Eriol, tu y Clow no pueden ocultar la verdad ni evitar que sakura recuerde- dice su guardián Spi.

\- el tiene razón, ¿que aras si se entera que tu y 'el' le han ocultado la verdad... - dice la guardiana.

\- no... lo se...

\- Eriol ya has visto el sello sus recuerdos quieren salir...- dice Kaho.

\- es que primero quiero ver si el reencarno... después de todo ya estaba a punto de dar a luz...

\- el reencarnó- dice una voz dentro de un espejo.

\- padre...- susurra Eriol al ver el espejo brillar.

\- debes protegerlos y darle a tu hermana sus recuerdos.

\- pero.. ella no soportara... sabes como se pudo la última vez que recordó...- defiende el azabache.

\- pero esta vez sera diferente ya que Atem y su bebe están con ella. A demás no puedes sellarla por siempre... y sabes que su magia es mas poderosa y sus recuerdos cada vez son más repetitivos.

\- esta bien padre...

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría una mujer caminaba por el pueblo de tomoeda, Japón

..

Aquélla mujer había entrado a la que alguna vez fue su casa, donde vivió lindos momentos con sus dos hijos.

Al entrar sintió fría la casa. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo y ahí estaba un cuadro de ella y uno de su amado Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-¿que?- susurro pues de el colgaba un pequeño moño de color negro.

\- baya así que has venido a ver a como esta tu hija.- se oyó la voz de su hijo Toya.

\- To...Toya?- dijo sin creerlo.

\- pareces humana... -se cruzó de brazos y se fue al sillón, mientras la mujer estaba atónita como es que su hijo portaba aquella marca en su ropa.

Ella siguió a su hijo y se sentó enfrente de el

-¿porque?- pero no termino su pregunta pues una puerta se abrió.

-que haces aquí Yuki- dijo Toya al ver a su viejo amigo

-¿ Toya y Nadeshiko? - dijo incrédulo el peli blanco...

\- ¿donde están Sakura y Fujitaka ?- pregunto Toya pues Nadeshiko no reaccionaba.

\- El señor Kinomoto murió hace años y Sakura con el.

\- Eso no es cierto! - grito Nadeshiko

\- no tengo porque mentir.

\- lo haces para pro tejerla.

\- y si así fuera ¿que? Tu te fuiste y la dejaste sola cuando te pidió que te quedaras... -nadie dijo nada. Se formo un tenso silencio.

\- me tengo que ir... mi ama me requiere - el se fue dejando a madre e hijo confundidos.

* * *

Mientras en aquel lugar donde se encontraban Sakura, Yugi y Atem.

\- vaya ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común- decía Yugi riéndose de ambos

\- no me parezco nada a este niño mimado...- dijo la tricolor.

\- mira quien habla. Yo no me parezco a ti.

-si se parecen- cantaruneaba el pequeño.

-QUE NO ME PARESCO A EL/ELLA!- trataron al mismo tiempo

-Están seguros?

* * *

Cortito lo se...

Gracias a todos esos reviwus dando me su apollo y que les gusta mi Fic.

Un saludo a

*adri

*MaiaSakura

*Guest

*luba2

*cyna

Y atodas aquell s que me leen n.n

Tal vez en unos dias saque el siguiente cap de Julieta a careruzita roja; la razon de mi atrazo es que simplemente no quiere salir no me gusta como queda es la decima vez que lo borro y lo vuelvo a escribir y segun yo ya esta solo falta corregir lo...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

Capitulo IX

Viendo el pasado

 _Sakura_

 _Estaba en el departamento en el que me_ _hospedaba_ _, Kero estaba en mis brazos en forma de gato, y yo le acariciaba, Yami... perdón Atem y Yugi habían ido por algo de comer dejando me sola con mi_ _guardián_ _, este día había sido de lo mas extraño, estaba ahí encima del escenario, cantando... cuando comencé a_ _tener_ _esos recuerdos y después ver a Atem... dioses . Que me pasa._

 _Yo no tengo nada en común con ese niño mimado del faraón..._

 _pues_ _hace_ _unos horas atrás me entere de las verdad del faraón_

 _Unas horas atrás._

-van a creer que estoy loca- _había susurrado_

\- de echo Yami... su verdadero nombre es Atem... el es el faraón... o mas bien uno de los últimos faraones de Egipto.. - _me había dicho Yugi y vi a Atem, su piel era clara como la de Yugi, pero su porte y la forma en la que hablaba era muy diferente, paresia un rey sacado de un mito._

-¿como?- _les vi._

 _-_ el faraón vivió hace casi 3000 años, el fue uno de los que trajo paz al pueblo de Egipto, pero el no podía solo y menos en aquel tipo así que el mismo sello sus recuerdos y sello su alma en el rompecabezas del milenio.- _había dicho_ _Ishizu._

 _-_ pero si eres un antiguo faraón y a demás olvidado ¿ como es que mi padre sabía de tu descendencia? - _me preguntaba y los vi._

 _-_ no lo se- _dijo el faraón y no se que me provocó si lastima por la vida que perdió y como la perdió, (pues sabia mas o menos la historia), o coraje pues mi padre dio prácticamente su vida para encontrar si descendencia._

 _-_ el no tuvo la culpa, tu sabes que tanto tu papá como mi abuelo los descubrieron por que llegaron a la tumba olvidada de Atem. - _dijo Yugi, el siempre fue bueno leyendo me y en cierto modo sabia que tenía razón._

 _-_ Ishizu... quería preguntarte...- _comenzó a decir Atem, pero no termino pues lo interrumpir._

 _-_ era niño, estaba bien formado, todo indicaba que sería un buen y sano bebe - _le había dicho pues_ _sabía_ _que el preguntaría por ella..._

 _Después eso nos fuimos al club se_ _Mei_ _._

 _Tiempo actual._

 _Ahora, estoy aquí esperando a que Yami y Yugi vengan._

 _******_ _sueño_ _*****_

-di me sakura a donde vas a ir estas vacaciones? -

-a Egipto.

-en serio?

-si papá dice que encontró algo curioso y pues quiere que lo vea ya que no pisara tierra japonesa hasta dentro de unos años... Y tu Tomoyo a donde iras?.

-yo pues a Europa

-baya visita-ras Eriol.

-me temo que no, no voy exactamente a donde el vive...

.  
.

-buenas tardes señora Li.

-buenas Tardes Sakura.

\- bueno vamos a la casa.

-señora Li, que sorpresa.

\- Eriol?

-estimada Sakura, que haces aquí?

\- bine a ver unos asuntos de consejo.

\- Kero viene contigo?

\- si pero se quedó dormido por en viaje.

\- bien que tal si nos acompañas a la mansión Li

-claro...

.  
.

-seguro shaoran se sorprenderá...- dijo la señora Li abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

-sha...Sha...Shaoran...- dijo la castaña. Pues no creía lo que veía. Pues ahí en plena escalera estaba su amor y su mejor amiga.

\- Sakura, no es lo que parece. - trato de defenderse la chica.

\- no es lo que parece?- dijo la castaña viendo con ira a esas dos personas- tu me dijiste que ibas a ir a Europa, no a Hong Kong, y después no solo eso sino que estas en casa de Mi novio besando te... no mas bien devorando le en plena escalera.- el tono usado era sarcasmo mezclado con dolor, con una pizca de odio condimentado con algo parecido al dolor.

-Sakura... yo- trato de defenderse shaoran.

-calla te!-corto sakura sacando una carta que reconocieron como la carta del silencio.

-ven- dijo Eriol viendo lo alterada que estaba Sakura, y pidiendo un silencio permiso a la señora para llevarla arriba, pues el al poner su mano en el hombro de sakura ella quedo dormida. La señora le dio permiso Eriol cargo a Sakura y la llevo arriba.

******fin del sueño***

(Narro yo... ヽ('▽｀)/ )

-sakura, despierta... - decía un tricolor viendo a sakura dormida y llorando.

-Sakura...- susurró el gato.

\- Atem, que hacemos ella no se despierta. - Decía Yugi viendo a su contra parte

\- no lose Yugi. - contesto el mayor de los Moto.

-hay que llamar a Eriol... tal vez el sepa como despertarla. - sugirió el guardián, pues el también había intentado despertarla cuando ella callo dormida y comenzó a susurrar " _papá encontró algo"_ además de comenzar a murmurar cosas del pasado tan doloroso de su ama, para todo estaba claro ella estaba viendo cosas del pasado...

-pero ya, por que parece que le duele estar ahí dentro - dijo Yugi, el se sentía demasiado aturdido..

*-*-*-*-sueño-*-*-*-

-donde estoy, todo esta negro y esta ropa es similar a la de la princesa del país de clow... eso significa que estoy en el sueño. -decía la castaña viéndose, traía un vestido blanco, unos lazos que tenían unas monedas y un collar. (El vestido es el que usa sakura en TRC en el ova del sueño)

-lo siento...- oyó a sus espaldas una mujer llorar.

-pero que.- y avanzó a donde estaba aquella mujer. -señora... Moto...- susurro sorprendida al reconocer a la madre de Yugi.

-sakura, lo siento, te aleje de el cuando mas se necesitaban perdona me- decía la mujer - proteja a Yugi, tu y yo somos sus madres. Tu fuiste la primera en darle a luz y ahora yo solo fui su incubadora... el mal se avecina y la quiere a usted al padre de Yugi y a este.. - Sakura no sabia que decir, es decir... ella la 'madre de Yugi?...

Y fue como un flechazo de imágenes le vinieron a la mente.

~ _como lo llamaremos ~_ volvió a ver a aquella chica de piel clara y cabello castaños pero esta vez de espaldas y era abrazada por una persona pero lograba verla.

 _~que tal Yami, si es niño~_ Dijo aquella persona que le abrazaba. Y eso hizo que sakura empezará a sentir lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos.

 _~y si es niña~_ preguntó su 'yo' de esa época.

 _~Hikari... ~_ le respondió la sombra.

 _~¿pero no sera raro llamarla Hikari, si estamos en Egipto?~_ dijo ella,y Sakura callo de rodillas llorando aunque no sabia por que

 _~nuestro bebe es único y llevará un hombre único~_ dijo aquella sombra.

*-*-*fin del sueño*-***

-Sakura, despierta...-oyó a 4 voces hablarle y vio a Yugi que le sostenía las manos, a Kero en su forma de guardián, a Yami que la estaba cargando y por último a Eriol.

\- yo... que paso- dijo algo mareada.

-en traste en los sueños sakura... sabes que es peligroso entrar a ese lugar sin la carta 'sueño' o sin la ayuda de cualquier brujo o bruja.- decía Eriol pues había sentido miedo al ver como su Hermana y amiga comenzaba a perder color y a perder calor.

-yo lo ciento estaba dormida... y después no se...

-ya tranquila lo bueno es que estas aquí y que estas bien. - Yami apretó más a Sakura contra su pecho y con un pañuelo le limpio las lágrimas, pero aquel contacto solo basto para que el viera en cuestión de segundos lo que ella había visto, este abrió los ojos enormemente y vio a Sakura y se sorprendió, sakura noto como el vio sus sueños.

*-*-*-*-*Yugi*-*-*-*-

 _habíamos_ _dejado a sakura en su cuarto y Yami y yo fuimos a ver que había en el restaurante para comer y llegar. Pues no queríamos llamar_ _además_ _que sakura_ _había_ _dicho que se quería cambiar de ropa,_ _así_ _no nos podíamos quedar._

 _Al llegar_ _traíamos_ _lo que nos gustaba y esperaba que a sakura le siguiera gustando.. pero nos encontramos una sakura en la cama y un gato hablando le y_ _jalando_ _su mano con cuidado para no lastimar la._

 _-_ _sakura despierta-_ _decía aquel gato, me sorprendí pero al minuto después_ _deje_ _mi sorpresa por preocupación al ver a sakura dormida y_ _murmurando_ _algo como 'eras mi amiga'_ _o 'estoy sola' y algo que me_ _dejó_ _tieso... '_ Tu eres nuestra luz mi pequeño Hikari' _pero eso no lo dijo en japones o chino o algún idioma conocido sino que lo dijo en_ _Egipci_ _o, pero mas aya de eso era el antiguo egipcio, el que Atem y yo usábamos cuando no quería nos que los chicos se enteraran de algo._

 _Voltee_ _a ver a Atem pero el ya no estaba a mí lado sino estaba poniendo a sakura en sus brazos y fue como aquel contacto la calmo un poco y cuando yo le uní a ellos sosteniendo sus manos se calmo._  
 _Después de eso a los pocos minutos llego Eriol, aun no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver el en todo esto, porque ve a Sakura como un tesoro, y sobre todo porque siento que el oculta algo._

 _-_ debemos despertarla, de seguir en este estado ella y su cuerpo se separaran y no solo eso, si ella no vuelve... - _me sentía impotente ante eso, no entiendo muy bien pero me dio a entender que tal vez ella muera..._

 _*-*-*-*-*-****Atem*-*-****_

 _Esos minutos, con ella en ese estado y su cuerpo_ _enfriándose a_ _cada minuto no me agradaba nada._

 _Cuando le pregunte que podría hacer el me vio y me dijo que le diera mi energía vital a su cuerpo, pues su alma estaba en otro lado._

 _Me las ingenie para darle energías a su cuerpo y también Yugi me ayudo._

 _Una que ella se despertó y limpie sus mejillas puede notar y ver todo lo que_ _había_ _pasado después de ver todo lo que ella soñó, se separo de mi y abrazo a Yugi como si la vida dependiera de ello._

 _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*sakura*-_

 _Al despertar estaba asustada pero ver a Atem ahí me hizo sentir me mejor y cuando vi a Yugi_ _le abrase, aun no entiendo bien que es lo que pasa. Porque sigo viendo y escuchando voces pero de algo estoy segura y_ _es que_ _desde que estoy alado de los hermanos Moto me siento mas tranquila._

 _*-***-*-**shaoran.*-*-****_

 _Fui un tonto al dejar ir a sakura no solo por el poder que representa ella y las cartas, si no que además nunca entre una mujer tan linda y hermosa como ella, Sakura en simples términos era y es perfecta, pero por un estupidez de pasado la perdí, hace unos meses regrese a Japón por ella pero ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado su apariencia al principio creí que era por mi, para olvidarme pero no al contrarió, lo hizo para parecerse mas a Hiragizawa, cosa que me enfureció._

 _Después la vi en aquel baile que hizo uno de los socios de mi madre pero ella se rehusaba a_ _hablar_ _conmigo y cuando por fin creí que podría_ _acercarme_ _a ella... ella prefirió bailar con un maldito salido de no se donde_ _agggg_ _._

 _Ahora estamos cerca pues estoy a un lado de su habitación, pero me le puedo_ _acercar_ _._

 _Esta tarde fui a ver a Meiling para que me ayudara a ver que_ _puedo hacer pero... no la encontré en su habitación. Así que salí a ver este lugar y fue cuando encontré a sakura y a el chico con el que bailo ayer y un chico parecido._

 _Los vi como los tres se metían al cuarto de ella y en cuestión de minutos salían los dos chicos, poco tiempo después vía Eriol entrar como alma que llevaba el a diablo, y fue cuando note que la presencia de sakur_ _a empezó a desaparecer aunque quería ir pero_ _Kerberos_ _me asaría vivo. ..._

 _*-*-*-****-*Meiling *+*-*-*-*-_

 _Mi vida no es_ _como no a piensa mi querido primo Shaoran y casi toda la familia Li._

 _¿porque?_

 _Simple_

 _"_ _Soy la vergüenza de la familia_ _"_

 _Pues yo a los 15 años di a Luz a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules._

 _Al principio querían que la abortara, pero yo decidí quedarme con ella y con eso me_ _gane_ _el desprecio de mi familia._

 _Con el poco capital que me habían dado vine a Domino un pueblo cercas de_ _Tokio_ _pero a la vez algo retirado._

 _La única que sabía de mi actual ubicación_ _era_ _Sakura, pues con ella nunca perdí la comunicación._

 _Cuando shaoran estaba con ella me paresia tan linda y despistada pareja. Nunca pensé que mi atolondrado y despistado primo la engañara de esa manera cuando eramos niños, un engaño por lo general duele pero que lo_ _hayan_ _echo enfrente de ti y con tu mejor amigo/a eso duele mas o_ _al menos_ _eso es lo que yo pienso y vi._

 _Poco después de enterarme que mi tía Yeran le prohibiera a shaoran regresar a Japón, yo simplemente deje de hablar con shaoran._

 _Poco tiempo después_ _encontré_ _a Lucían un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de H_ _adas_ _. Por desgracia solo me quiso para una noche y con eso le basto para que yo quedará en cinta._

 _Sakura me apoyo en todo incluso ambas fuimos de la idea de montar el 'Bar Traición'_

 _El nombre es curioso pues a mas nos traicionaron._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en este lugar donde soy yo misma y puedo criar a mi pequeña niña..._

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa hasta aqui... dios... me inspire.. me inspire...  
Jejejeje que tal este Cap?

Sera verdad. Yugi sera hijo de sakura?

Que pasara con la mamá de Toya.?

Bien como siempre les mando un beso te y esperando que les aya gustado el capitulo le ten a esa estrella y dejen su comentario que me ayuda enormemente a saber si les gusta y su opinión sobre el Cap o el fic ヽ('▽｀)/(^o^)／


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

 ** _capitulo X_**

 ** _N/A: este cap es recomendado que oigan_** Romeo x Juliet amv Everytime We Touch ling* h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,,m,/,w,a,t,,c,h?,,v,=,i,f,n,l,,-,4,F,8,1,4,,8

 _Sakura,_

 _Habían ya pasado varios días desde aquel incidente y aun que aun tenia dudas con respecto a los que yo había soñado todo estaba bien entre Yami/Atem, Yugi y yo los tres nos divertíamos junto con los amigos de estos, yo por mi parte aprendí a jugar mejor el duelo de_ _moustros_ _._

 _El torneo apenas se estaba llevando acabo y solo había calificado uno de los 10 finalistas necesarios, ya que Atem, Yugi, Kaiba y Joey entraban sin necesidad de combatir._

 _Pegasus_ _había organizado de nuevo un baile, pero esta vez de disfraces donde solo los hijos, sobrinos, primos, es decir solo familiares de los socios podían entrar. Como era de esperarse Atem Yugi y sus amigos estaban invitados, Eriol y yo también._

 _Eriol decidió usar un traje algo similar al que usaba clow y con su báculo mágico se veía increíble._

 _Yugi, había decidido usar un traje similar al de Atem y cual fue mi sorpresa al verlos vestidos como un faraón y su hijo, en ese instante me sentí rara._

 _Mai_ _, había decidido vestirse como una bruja tradicional de los estados unidos._

 _Mientras que Joey se vistió de como un Okami, cosa que resulta rara pues a el le dicen "perro" o "cachorro"_

 _Mientras que Tristan algo así como un vampiro._

 _Tea a igual que_ _Serenity_ _se habían disfrazado de Vampiresas, Tea se había disfrazado así pues había caído en una trapa de Atem, porque el le había dicho que el se iba a disfrazar de vampiro cuando fue de de Faraón._

 _Mientras que Meiling y flor se vistieron de_ _catrinas1_ _._

 _La verdad no entendía mucho la relación que tenían con Tea pero al parecer ella había echo algo que no se debe hacer, pues mientras los días pasaban y yo convivía con la pandilla de Atem y Yugi me di cuenta de varias cosas._

 _Una, Atem ponía ante todo la seguridad de Yugi, no dejaba que nadie le lastimara o hiciera algo._

 _Dos, Joey y Tristan siempre eran dos amigos que se querían como hermanos, siempre y cuando_ _Serenity_ _(la hermana menor de Joey ) no estuviera involucrada en el tema._

 _Tercero,_ _Duck_ _un chico que estaba debes en cuando con nosotros (que por cierto se había vestido de un_ _catrin2_ _) ¿la razón? Sencilla su juego dados y calabozos versión duelo de_ _moustros_ _estaba teniendo mucho éxito._

 _Cuarto, Kaiba y Joey no podían verse ni en pintura (aunque yo sospecho que ellos tienen algo en secretó)._

 _Quinto, Tea me caía extremadamente mal, pues a pesar de mostrarse un 'niña buena' se que hizo algo para que Atem mantuviera a Yugi alejado de ella._

 _Cuando vi a Yugi y a Atem no pude evitarlo y me sentí extraña con unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlos y no dejarlos ir nunca..._

 _Aún tenía presente lo que vi en el sueño y a pesar de saber que la señora Moto NO me diría nada, sigo pensando que esa chica soy yo... pero por mas que intento no puedo ver a esa persona, pero por extraño que parezca siento que es Atem pues su voz es similar..._

 _En fin, volviendo al tema..._

 _Sexto,_ _Mai_ _era algo así como una chica que no dejaba que la pisotearan era fuerte, pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas,_ _sip_ _toda una luchadora._

 _séptimo y No lo menos importante Yugi tenia un corazón de oro._

 _*-*-*-**-****Atem*-*-******_

 _Había pasado los días mas geniales de mi vida, estar con Elizabeth y Yugi, realmente me llenaba de alegría._  
 _Aunque esa alegría se opacara con solo ver a tea y sus coqueteos 'discretos' no tan discretos._

 _Durante estas semanas me había costado mucho no acercarme a sakura/Elizabeth, pues lo que vio cuando se desmayo o tuvo ese episodio hace unas semanas a tras realmente me tenía confundido._

 _Por una parte estaba el echo que su poder era mítico y que su poder era similar al de un dios o tal vez de un dios mismo. Y eso confirmaba que ella era la hija de los dioses que me tenia que encontrar_ _Tumaini_ _o al menos ellos me dijeron que se llamaba su hija y su hijo_ _Re_ _, pero aun no me cuadraba algo y no había podido comunicarme con_ _Ra_ _._

 _Pero por el otro estaba el echo que había recordado a mi amada Flor y podría jurar que era Sakura._

 _Después_ _de todo siempre le_ _había_ _dicho 'flor' a mi amada, pues la_ _había_ _encontrado rodeado de estas mismas como si la adoraran._

 _Todo estaba genial todo estaba bien, todos nos fuimos a la fiesta de_ _Pegasus_ _._

 _Joey era un Okami, Kaiba era un Neko,_ _Mokuba_ _era_ _Peater_ _Pan,_ _Mai_ _era una bruja,_ _Srenity_ _y Tea unas vampiresas, Tristan un vampiro, aquella chica_ _Mei_ _y su hija de_ _habían_ _vestido de_ _catrinas_ _, mientras que_ _Duck_ _era un_ _Catrin_ _* mientras que Eriol tenia ropas extrañas mientras que Yugi, Yo estábamos vestidos de Egipcios, y sakura estaba vestida algo rara pues su traje_ _consistía_ _en unas_ _zapatillas_ _de piso, un_ _traje_ _algo similar a los que se usan actualmente en_ _Egipto_ _, una_ _pequeño_ _gargantilla con unas monedas, un pequeño laso que paresia flotar un un báculo con una estrella de diez picos y_ _alas_ _3_

 _(Soy mala describiendo los trajes de Tomoyo y sakura están el multimedia)_

 _Al llegar a la fiesta todo estaba a todo lo que daba muchos usaban mascaras otros no, pronto vi a un chico de caballos castaños a quien_ _reconocí_ _como Li Shaoran._  
 _Y a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas con un traje_ _también_ _algo extraño._

*-*-*-*-*narro Yo(*0*)/*-*-*-*-

Todo estaba a todo lo que daba el sonido, los invitados y las bebidas.

-que tal si jugamos - anima Joey.

-si- dicen contentos el grupo de Yugi.

\- puedo participar?- pregunta shaoran. Que llegaba del brazo con Tomoyo, causando un escalofríos en Meiling y Sakura.

\- y a que jugamos perro- dice Kaiba.

\- a la botella?- al a botella dijeron en grupo.

\- si es fácil miren todos nos sentamos en grupo. Y giramos la botella si les toca la punta se les hace una pregunta, si te toca por lo menos tres beses la punta se te aplica un castigo.- decía Tea

\- bien- dijeron todos.  
Sakura fue la primera en sentarse a su lado izquierdo estaba Yugi y al derecho Atem. Después se sentaron Meiling, Su hija, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Duck, Serenity, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol. Cerrando en un circulo.

\- bien yo la giro y al que le toque la punta responde- dijo Joey, giro la punta y la botella se detuvo en Sakura. - bien, que es lo mas lindo que has visto de esta ciudad?- todos l vieron.

\- ummm, el museo y su biblioteca- dijo entusiasmada.  
\- bien, te coca girar- ella así lo hizo y la punta le dio a Shaoran

\- cuantas hermanas tienes?- ella sabia la respuesta pero tenía que fingir que no.

\- 4- dijo en un susurro pues no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema.

\- baya, mucha familia- dijo Tea  
\- bien mi turno- dijo y giro la botella y esta le dio a Sakura.

\- ¿ cual es tu secreto mas doloroso?- lo sabia el estaba jugando sucio pero no le importaba. Ella le miro con odió, ' _si quieres guerra,_ _guerra_ _tendrás'_ pensó y después de un suspiro decidió decirlo.

 _-_ simple, mi mejor amiga y mi EX- novio se estaban besando enfrente de mis narices y tuvieron el descaro de decirme ' _esto no es lo que parece'_ \- dijo con sarcasmo y eso hizo que el bajara la mirada, y Tomoyo también bajo la mirada nadie tomo en cuenta esta acción excepto Yami, Yugi y Eriol. - bien me toca- la botella se volvió a girar y esta ves le toco a Yugi - ok Tu moustro favorito - dijo mientras le abrazaba.

\- el mago oscuro y el mago silencioso - dijo tratando de animar a los chicos. - bien me toca.- la botella giro y esta vez le toco a Yami- ¿quien te gusta?- pregunto 'inocentemente'

\- um... una chica- dijo el faraón esquivando la pregunta.

\- eso no es justo Yami- dijo Tea, pues ella estaba emocionada en saber esa respuesta

\- preguntaron ¿quien me gusta? No ¿como se llama quien te gusta?- dijo sabiendo que el tenia Razón, la botella se giro y misteriosamente dio a sakura.

\- baya ya llevas tres. - dijo Eriol, y este sonrió con picardía y esa sonrisa le causó escalofríos a sakura. - bien hermanita, te toca castigó. Yami me permites darle el castigo?- ella vio a Atem y quiso gritarle que 'dijera No' pero fue demasiado tarde Atem ya había dicho que si. - bien tienes que besar por 10segundos a Yami en la boca. - dijo Eriol y Yami maldijo y ven dijo aquel castigo.- si no es a Yami, entonces sera a Li. - sakura le maldijo y le vio con odio.

\- bien yo cuento!- dijo Yugi

\- ¡Yugi!- gritaron ambos chicos. Ganándose una rosa de parte del todo el grupo menos de Shaoran y Tea.

\- bien al mal paso darse prisa-  
\- 1... 2.. 3...- contaron todos y el beso entre Sakura y Atem se dio, un beso que había sido anhelado por ella durante 2 vidas y para el una eternidad, el beso se llevó acabo y Eriol sonrió feliz pues ese beso era la contraseña para que su hermana recuperará las memorias que el sello siendo clow.  
(Reproducir el vídeo)

\- bien cumplido el reto- dijeron ambos aturdidos por aquel beso pues se sintieron raros.

El juego siguió pero sakura se sentía mal su cabeza le dio vueltas.

\- Eli, estas bien?- pregunto la niña al ver a sakura ponerse mal.

\- si solo necesitó aire- dijo y se levantó y comenzó a caminar a un balcón sin que nadie lo notara Atem fue a verla.

~ _papá, de verdad tenemos que ir~_ se oyó la voz se una niña que solo el faraón y la maga escuchaban

~ _si, porque en ti y tu_ _hermanó_ _serán dioses.~_ se oyó la voz de un hombre y Atem reconoció la voz del dios Ra.

~de acuerdo _se oyó la voz de la niña y Atem y Sakura estaban_ de frente viéndose y todo a su alrededor cambió y ahora estaban en una habitación echa de oro, ambos voltearon, pues una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verde azulado corrió hacia una gran cama y en esta esta un hombre de cabellos de oro y ojos de Igual color que cargaba aun niño de cabellos rojos y ojos de igual color.

~ _es hora~_ se oyó y el escenario cambió ahora la niña se veía de unos 16 años, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda, sus ropas eran blancas reflejando la pureza de su alma.

~ _te atrape~_ se oyó la voz del faraón, pues la chica estaba corriendo y este le atrapo y ambos quedaron en el pisó el sobre ella.

~ _te amo~_ dijo ella y lo beso. Sakura miro a Atem y esta comenzó a llorar, Atem se acercó a ella y la abrazo

~ _Porque dar por separadas esta vida y la siguiente_ se oyó en el aire, era ella y sakura repitió aquella frase.

~ _Si uno_ _proviene_ _de la anterior~_ dijo el faraón al mismo tiempo que aquel recuerdo.

~ _el tiempo siempre es escaso para los que lo necesitan... pero para los que aman dura_ _toda_ _la eternidad_ ~ dijeron los de aquel recuerdo y al mismo tiempo lo dijeron Sakura y Atem.

\- te extrañe- dijo ella abrazan doce a Atem.

\- te encontré- susurro Atem.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Yugi y Eriol observaban todo.

\- ellos..- dijo triste Yugi.

\- son tus padres, ella a llorado dos vidas por ti y por el. - concluyo Eriol dejando a Yugi en shock

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
notas:

1 catrinas* mujeres calavera, la señora y patrona de las calaveras,... no se así se le dicen a las muertes.  
2 es lo mismo solo que en masculino  
3 es el báculo que utiliza cuando kero y Yue entran al báculo para cambiar a las cartas oscuridad y luz solo que este báculo es dorado y no rosa.  
 _Tumain_ i: esperanza.  
Re: sol del mediodía

Ok... especial de día de muertos. Jejeje que tal. No dio miedo pero... ahí. Ta  
Solo falta el maratón ya mero sale.. jejeje 3:)  
que habrá en el ?  
Muajaja no me maten *escondiéndose*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimmer: los personajes de Sakura y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia Si

Summary: ella se negaba a que sentía algo por el, y el se negaba a permitirse sentir algo por ella, pero que pasa cuando un lazo mas aya del tiempo- espacio los une, y no solo eso sino que también hay alguien que los une.

* * *

Bien después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidí que esta es el final de la temporada. Porque... bueno lo que esta por su ceder. Es otro cuento.

Gracias por su apoyó.

* * *

 _Todo en la vida de ciertos chicos estaba_ _acomodan-doce._

 _Sakura y Atem vivían en una burbuja, Yugi, sabia algo de importancia pero, no sabía si decírselo a Sakura y a Atem._

 _Shaoran cada vez que veía a los chicos estaba tenia unos celos enormes, Tomoyo se alegraba por 'su amiga'._

 _Toya estaba mas que paranoico, y sobretodo desesperado al enterarse que su padre había muerto y su hermana se había quedado sola y no sabían donde estaba._

 _Meiling cada ves adoraba mas a su pequeña, y vivía con el miedo que su tía o el padre de su hija se la quitarán._

 _Eriol y los guardianes de las sakura y Eriol_ _buscaban información sobre algunas anomalías que estaban pasando._  
 _Pronto el torneo para desafiar a los grandes de los duelos entraría en_ _brigor_ _._

 _Y un fantasma se desesperaba por encontrar a su hija e impedir algo que ya no se podía impedir pues ya estaba echó y los dioses rogaban por que todo saliera bien..._

 _Lo se corto con esto despedimos esta noche de navidad pero pronto regresare con los nuevos capítulos del nuevo "libro" ._

 _Un gracias para todos aquellos que h_ _an_ _seguido. Este libro, prometo regresar con mas..._

 _Gracias por esos:_ Favorites, Views, Followers y Reviews

he decidido juntar la segunda temporada en este mismo fic así que pronto lo podrán leer


End file.
